


Let me Tell

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben is mentioned, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Immortal!Vanya, Little Fiveya, Mentioned Divorce process, Not Incest if you understand Fiveya, Not focused on it though, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, Vanya dies, but she's alive don't worry, mostly because I didn't know how to write him in, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: She saw the look of horror in her family's eyes as the guy pressed the gun to her head. Sure she knew if he fired she would spit the bullet, but they didn't.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Let me Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original first one shot of my head canon of immortal Vanya... But anyway. Hope you like it!

Vanya wasn't sure how she ended up in this situation. Sure she remembered going to the Icarus and practicing her pieces, she remembered lunch and how she was dragged out -more like jumped out by her soon to be divorced husband- of the backroom and now, she remembered sitting down and agreeing to a small talk… But what the heck? Of all the possible situations, of all the possible places to be attacked, it was here? Mind you she hadn't been dead in a long time so when the criminal grabbed her as a negotiating material she just kinda stood there. Letting herself be dragged.

She saw the look of horror in her family's eyes as the guy pressed the gun to her head. Sure she knew if he fired she would spit the bullet, but they didn't. Allison kept opening and closing her mouth as if thinking of saying a rumor… Diego was looking around for a knife… Luther had his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white… Klaus was whispering, must be talking to some ghosts -and Ben-… Five was obviously thinking about jumping in space to save her, but he knew they'd fire if they saw him try…

Talking about Five, in the few seconds she had left in the land of the living for the next six or seven minutes, she recalled the mess up that their marriage was, at new years in Last Vegas, at Allison's wedding anniversary, both had gotten idiotically drunk and done the cliche of marrying someone while drunk. It wasn't even meant to last… Until they made it last, Five tried to keep the relationship longer, and she slowly but surely progressed on it too. It took them so little amount of time to become domestic that it didn't surprise her when they took even less of that time to fall out of it.

Five had been able to travel to the future and back, warn everyone in the academy of the apocalypse and they 'stopped it', until Five himself screwed up in a fight, causing Vanya to unleash her powers -pills running out a few weeks prior to a concert and her just forgetting to get the refill-, him to get scared, and the whole family locking her down on the basement… She escaped and the rest is history.

So she filed a divorce after recovering from the shot, papers he had yet to sign. Papers she had yet to return and papers that wouldn't grant her freedom until he saw it fit.

-So… You all received your inheritances recently…

Luther nodded. Idiot.

-I will need one of your inheritances.. Anyone's … I guess actress girl can do it. She's an actress, she doesn't need that.

-Allison- she corrected causing the man to push her against the ground harder with the gun's end. She just grinned slightly, this felt so familiar.

-What ever!- he pushed the gun harder against her forehead. And she just gritted her teeth. How long would it take for her to spit the bullet this time?

-just give us the fucking money and this bitch lives.

Thinking of a way to warn even a fly of what she had already decided without alerting the men was difficult, until her face fell on her hard, tipped fingers. After the whole white violin incident. She became deaf in one ear and had a tinnitus in the other one, Allison paid her ASL classes and she knew from a few roles she played, Allison understood it. Vanya lifted her hands slowly and unnoticeable while trying to catch her sister's eye- once she got it she signed:

- _I'm about to do some very stupid… Just trust me-_ And without waiting for an answer she got up causing the guy to shoot her though the skull out of surprise. As she fell forward she saw her siblings mouths move… Just didn't know what was being said… her ear was ringing strongly, high and constant ringing, it ceased but not completely.

What was with her and guns? She always seemed to die by one recently. That one idiot that decided it was a good idea to steal a professional violin from the local professional violinist and had shot her out of surprise just to be locked a few days later because no one messes with the little bomb of Reginald Hargreeves. Cold as the bastard was he locked anyone who would even dare trying to escape after killing her. She would visit them in jail. Just to get a laugh about it later in the evening while drinking cheap wine and crying over spilled milk.

She blinked and spit the bullet out a couple of minutes later. Catching it with her hand she examined it, a clean, silver bullet that was rejecting the blood on it.

Her ear ringing stopped and she could finally hear, Her whole family was sobbing. Was that Five crying? He felt her hands in his, he was clutching it hard and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

-I'm okay guys… I'm okay - she whispered trying to stand up. Five was apparently having none of that and made her lay back down.

-what do you mean you're 'okay'?! You were fucking shot!

-yeah… Not the first time honestly - she spit up some more blood and kept examining the bullet in complete awe - it's clean…- she whispers - dad would've been so proud…

-Vanya what are you talking About?!

-oh sorry… I um… I needed to do that.- she placed the thing on a tissue and kept it in her pocket

-What the actual fuck Vanya?!- shouted Diego after finishing up calling the police. - how are you not dead?! I just finished reporting you!

-Guys- Allison gasped out- let her speak.

-thanks Allison- she coughed up a bit more and looked over at the group.

_-number Seven_

_-yes, father?_

_Back then, she always felt weak, there was a period of time where she couldn't stomach any food, when none of her siblings were even allowed to eat from her plate, and… When they weren't allowed to drink from the same water as her. She also wasn't allowed to donate from her blood, as she usually did, for over a month. That month she woke up with horrible headaches, nausea and a coppery taste on her mouth._

_-I wanted to speak with you in regards to your abilities number Seven._

_-... My violin?- because that was her only ability, playing Mozart on four strings._

_-no, your powers._

_At that point she wanted to cry. Was he that cruel? He always told her she was ordinary, that she had nothing special. And now he told her she had powers. Oh, she got it, it was a mission wasn't it? Her siblings probably needed to rescue a civilian in distress… Was this enough to put her in distress?_

_-... I don't have powers dad._

_-yes you do. I'll prove it - with that he gave her a gun- shoot yourself._

_-....if you wanted me to die… Just needed to ask me- she whispered but lifted the weapon up, removed the lock and fired it._

_A few hours later she woke up coughing the bullet, a crushed bullet… it was no longer recognizable in the way the other bullets in the gun were. A few seconds later she spit the small pieces that got lost on her skull._

_-see number Seven?_

_She was special, she was... She was ine of them? She had powers! In her silly little kid brain being able to die and revive when told by your asshole of a father was gold, was so worth it... she was starved for attention._

_-... What do I do?_

-... So you mean…- Luther was having a hard time getting across everything. He'd seen her, many times, eyes bandaged, wearing a scarf in hot weather, dripping wet on cold cold winters, freezing cold on the hottest summer days… And he'd let it all slide. Vanya may as well had died in front of them many times and none would've taken notice.

-Dad killed me many times. I'm immortal to any unnatural death. I wouldn't know any natural death since… We couldn't just summon that now could we?-

-How long did this go on for?

-until I left at twenty… Why?

Klaus wanted to bang his head against one of the tables. He was her fucking twin, he should've guessed… Should've known…all those nights he wasn't hunted by ghosts she was 'sick' or 'asleep' before everyone else and no ghost even dared contact him after a few days of that. She was also extremely weak, for days to no end they would not see her, she'd be locked in her room…

-Vanya… How does…

-I would shoot, hang, drown, cut, poison, starve, or suffocate myself to death and he would record it. For a while we tried the 'no sleep' experiment… We were never able to compete that one, I would spend months on no sleep and wouldn't decay.

-... That's - Five took a deep breath- yes that's… I don't even-Vanya why the fuck didn't you tell me? Us?

-sure, let me tell you your powerless sibling, little and useless number Seven can repeatedly die and resurrect. Let me also tell you that while I write a book exposing all of you and, while you know I can't die, why not add another few deaths to my list? Let me tell my husband who yelled at me how horrible I was to keep him tied down like this, let me tell my brother who sent me death threats after I released that stupid book, my twin who only visits to ask for money and once tried pawning a custom made violin, my other brother who barely understands social interaction and my sister who tried too hard but too late, the only one who I trusted enough to tell died a few days later…

-Vanya we would never Kill-

-yes you would - she shakily got up- I know you think this is a lot but for me… It meant for a long long time that I belonged, that I deserved to be there with all of you even if it caused me great pain.- she went and grabbed her case from one of the seats. Checking her beloved instrument before the bow, -a few strings snapped… Shit- she mumbled- anyway, If you excuse me, I got a practice to return to.


End file.
